Better Man
by KrystyWroth
Summary: Inspired by the song Better Man, by Pearl Jam. Warning, before you read it. I don't like Ron! This is the only way I can possibly see them together!


I wrote this just so I could say I did. Song ficlet, based on the song Better Man, by Pear Jam. One shot. But who knows, there is the chance I could write more, if people review lots and ask for it.

Standard Disclaimer Applies. I'm not JK Rowling. I'm not Warner Brothers. I'm not Scholastic. I'm not Peal Jam. If I was, would I be writing ficlets? No, I'd be out shoe shopping with my millions.

Guess this is A/U, since DH. Which pretty much applies to everything I've written. :)

* * *

Better Man

Hermione finally managed to find some time to sleep. Her body ached all over, as it usually did. Raising five children and taking care of the small house had that affect on her. It was nearly midnight, and her day would begin again in 6 hours. She shed her clothing and slipped into an old flannel nightgown that had seen better days. Even though her body was exhausted, her mind was a whirlwind as it usually was.

_Waitin', watchin' the clock, it's four o'clock, it's got to stop_

_Tell him; take no more, she practices her speech_

She hated her life now. She loved her children and yes, she loved her husband, but not like she should. Their marriage had only been for convenience and grief. They had both needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to lean on, when their best friend died. But now it was empty. There was nothing there. A part of her had known when she did it that it was a mistake, that she shouldn't marry him. But she had found out she was pregnant and everything happened so fast. But now there were five children to care for, and he was working double shifts at the ministry as a glorified security guard. She was alone with the children all day and night.

_As he opens the door, she rolls over…_

_Pretends to sleep as he looks her over_

No matter how hard she tried, sleep wouldn't come. And then she knew it was pointless. She heard the front door open and close. She knew he was home. She heard his familiar footsteps enter the bedrooms of the kids. She closed her eyes when she heard him come into their small bedroom. He took off his clothes and crawled into bed with her. He pulled her sleeping form to him as his breathing evened out, and he fell asleep. Her tears wet the pillow as she silently cried.

_She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man…_

_She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man…_

Her dreams went back to Hogwarts, as they often had. Harry had finally asked her out during 6th year. They had gone to Hogsmeade on a date. It was awkward and clumsy but they both made it through it. They had started dating in secret, not wanting Ron to know. The funniest thing was that everyone else in their house had figured it out long before he had. When they finally sat down and told him, he was happy for them. The trio was still as inseparable as ever, but now there was more affection from two of them.

_Talkin' to herself, there's no one else who needs to know…_

_She tells herself_

And then the war had started, which seemed to happen just as Harry and Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts.

Almost every single one of their classmates had joined in the fight. Many had died.

And then one day, Harry didn't come home. Two days later, Dumbledore came to her and told her the news that had broken her heart. The man she had loved with her heart and soul was dead.

A short while later, she realized she was carrying his child. A piece of Harry to hold on to.

_Memories back when she was bold and strong_

_And waiting for the world to come along…_

_Swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone_

She had taken Harry's death hard, but Ron had taken it harder. At Harry's funeral she saw the pale red head kneel and kiss Harry's cheek, his lips lingering for a few short moments.

Her pregnancy had been long and difficult. But the end result was a beautiful baby boy with his father's dark unruly hair. She had named him Harry Albus James Granger.

The war ended. Voldermort had been destroyed by his own greed and power. Life had returned to some kind of normalcy. Except for everyone but Hermione. She was overwhelmed, trying to care for her young son by herself and work during the day. Her already stressed nerves were at their limit.

Ron had come over to check on her. He knew she hadn't been sleeping. He could see that she had been losing weight. He brought her dinner, and played with the baby while Hermione took a nap.

Then he came over the next night. And the next.

One night when Ron came over, he found Hermione in tears. She was sitting on her small couch with a photo album, showing Harry pictures of his father. Harry was too young to understand what he was seeing, but his mother was flooded with memories. She was slowly starting to loose her grip on reality.

She and Ron both sat on the couch and cried. They grieved over the loss of their best friend. The missing piece of their puzzle. And what started out as a comforting embrace turned into something more. Grief and then passion overtook them as both of them relived better times with their best friend.

They were married a few short months later, when Hermione told him she was pregnant with their first child.

_She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man…_

_She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man…_

_She lies and says she still loves him, can't find a better man…_

In the beginning, it had been love. As time went on, she realized it was desperation. She knew that Ron loved her, and a part of him always had. She hated lying to him, but she knew it was for the best. Besides, Ron was a good provider for her and their children, and he was a kind and loving father. But she knew that the spark that they once shared was long gone.

She sighed, and looked at the clock. She pulled herself from the bed and began to get dressed. There was another long day ahead.

And another.

And another.

_She loved him… she don't want to leave this way_

_She feeds him; yeah… that's why she'll be back again_

_Can't find a better man…_

_Can't find a better man…_

AN: I really can't stand R/Hr fics. I hate Ron. This is about the only way I can see the two of them together, if Harry and Draco are both out of the picture. Although, it doesn't mean Draco is out of the picture does it?

Anyone notice my reference to slash? Anyone? Review, pretty please?


End file.
